The Unwilling Mission: The Vampire Diaires
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Two teenage girls are sucked into the world of The Vampire Diaires, should be fun right? With vampires, dopplegangers, witches, and more, will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

New Story I am co-writing with Fire. This story will posted on her account on Wattpad NMfire as well and also at my Wattpad accound, xoDiamondxo. Go there for pictures, music and more things having to do with the story.

I sat on my couch watching Vampire Diaries, while talking to my best friend Giavanna or Gia as I call her. We were huge fans of the show. I wondered if they ever do homework. We're in our 11th year of high school, and we have tons of homework. So it's kind of weird since they're supposed to be in college. Just when we found out that what everyone was searching for was really Amara and she stabbed Silas, my head started to hurt. It was pounding. I told Gia and she had the same feeling. The pain seemed to increase until we passed out.

Qetsiyah or Tessa POV

I need someone to help me defeat Silas. There's this spell, it can summon someone or something to help you. I looked in my old spell book. I lit some candles in a circle. I cut myself and let my blood drip in a cup. Then I got some vampire blood that I kept handy just for spells. I put that in that cup as well. Then I got some coriander and cut them up and sprinkled it in the cup. I begin chanting my spell in Latin, over the cup.

(For obvious purposes the spell will be in English.)

"I summon the spirits of my fellow witches.

To help me defeat my greatest enemy,

Send me something powerful to help me with my quest.

You are my mother, sister, and child my fellow witches.

Give me the power. "

Fire began dancing around my feet lifting higher and higher until it engulfed the room. But never touched or burned a thing. I lifted the cup and drank the potion. So that whatever came would be linked to me. I hoped this spell work. That bastard will die.

Zarina POV

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place after waking up sometime later. I held my head in pain.

"Ugh my head hurts," I said.

"Mine too," a voice spoke.

I turned toward the voice and saw Gia.

"What the hell?!" I said.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I have no idea but this house looks familiar" I replied.

"Yeah it does," She said.

We got up and looked around. I looked for my phone in my pocket, but it was gone. Damn it! Then I noticed the fire place. It reminded me of the Vampire Diaries for some reason. Wait... no it couldn't be. I looked around for any cameras. Maybe we were on set, but nope it was just like the boarding house.

"Um Gia, we wouldn't happen to be in the Vampire Diaries world would we?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, Zarina." she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"But doesn't this house seem familiar? It looks exactly like the Salvatore house," I said.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. Vampires are not real," she said.

"Oh come on! We suddenly wake up here in a house that looks exactly like there house. Doesn't that sound like a plot to a vampire diaries fan fiction story?" I spoke.

"It doesn't mean were in the actual show. As sad as it is, we were probably kidnapped. " She said.

"Oh kidnapped when we live miles away from each other, at the same exact time, without either one of our parents noticing?" I asked.

"It may sound absurd but not as absurd as us being in a show with vampires and witches." She said.

"Ugh, why will you just not believe me?" I asked.

"Because it's..." Gia suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked shocked at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Damon, with Elena, carrying Amara.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked in shock.

What did you think?


	2. Death and Two Teenage Girls

Giavanna's POV

I turned to see the one and only Damon Salvatore. I could't believe this it was crazy. Before I knew it I was against the wall held up by my neck. Damon's face was in front of me. I might have fangirled if I wasn't so busy trying to not be choked to death by Damon's hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I noticed that Zarina was next to me in the same position as I was.

"Well we might be able- able to tell you if-if you would let us breathe!"I said urgently trying to breathe in air. In an instant air flooded my lungs and I realized that Damon had let us fall to the floor. I looked next to me at Zarina and saw that she was seconds away from losing her temper.

"Okay if you think-"

"Zarina why don't you let me speak?"

"No-"

"What my friend is trying to say is that we have no idea why we are here. One minutes we were watching you guys on TV and the next we were here on front of you. My name's Giavanna and this is my friend Zarina."

Damon looked like he didn't believe us.

"Okay so let me get this straight you expect me to believe that two teenage girls appeared out of nowhere and you don't know how you got here?'

"Damon, we should-" Elana started before being interupted.

"Kill them? Because that option is sounding pretty good right now."

"No, why don't we give them a chance?"

Damon looked pained as if not trying to look weak but also not wanting to deny Elena something.

"Elena we don't have the luxury of trusting someone right now."

"Damon, they're human girls. They can't hurt us."

"Umm, excuse me human girls right here listening to your whole conversation." Zarina said.

Damon looked at us.

"Fine, you can stay. For now. But only until we find out exactly how you two got here."

I nodded slowly and looked at Zarina and together we try to stand up at the same time. Before I knew it I felt my head bounce back into the wall and the loud crack was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

My vision was blurred as my eyes started to slightly open. I heard a loud groan beside me and I struggled to sit up. As soon as I was able to sit up my head started throbbing. My hand immediately went to the back of my head.

"What happened?" Zarina asked.

"We got knocked out by Damon, why am I not surprised by that."

" Damn you, Damon!" Zarina said. I silently agreed with her. We both slowly got up and looked around. I recognized the place immediately. The Salvatore basement. I was sure I would be able to tell anyone where everything in this house was. I was just about to open my mouth to ask Zarina what we should do before we heard a voice.

"Stop! Get away from me!"

Zarina and I looked at each other before turning around and seeing Amara tied up in front of us.

"Isn't she crazy?" Zarina asked bluntly.

"Zarina!"

"Well she is."

"Ugh, whatever. Why don't we just stay on this side and avoid confrontation." I said knowing it was for the best. She sighed but nodded and we sat on the floor for what seemed like hours.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

" We don't even know how the hell we got here." Zarina said.

"Maybe we could-"  
I stopped talking when the door opened and in came Jeremy. He was holding two plates.

Amara was alarmed until he said what he brought. He didn't acknowledge us until after he found out Amara's position.

"Before I go here I brought you two lunch."

"Oh my gosh Im starving." I stood up and reached out to grab the plate. I set the plate down and turned back to Jeremy. He looked so cute. He was one of my fictional show crushes and he stood right in front of me.

"Thank you."

I said and smiled, we smiled for a bit too long at each other and Zarina and everyone else noticed.

"Gia! Hey, hey you, you've got a girlfriend. Stop it."

Both Jeremy and I turned away from each other both of us embarrassed.

"Zarina!" I said sitting back down.

I picked up a sandwich and was about to take a bite before Zarina stopped me.

" Its poisoned! Its poisoned girl!" She says making me lower the sandwich.

"Umm no, its not." Jeremy said.

"Did it come from the Salvatore kitchen?"  
Zarina asked.

"Yes, where else?" He turned to me, " Its not poisoned I promise."

Zarina brought back the attention to the task atthe hand by asking  
"Okay, well who made it?'

"Da-... Damon made it." He seemed to think about this for a second.

"Yeah...do you really trust Damon to make food for two girls that he wants to kill?"

Jeremy started to seem more and more unsure of himself.  
"I guess not... I mean im pretty sure he didn't poison the food. Okay."

"What about these chips?" I asked starting to buy into Zarina's assumptions.

"He could of injected things into them with a syringe." She said.

Jeremy shook his head he stepped out and brought back two soda cans.

"What about these?"

"Theres a little crack in them right there he could have put something in it.**"**

"Come on!" Jeremy said.

" I don't want to die."

I turned to her, "I'm starving."

"Do you prefer to go hungry or die?"

"Ugh!" I said handing Jeremy the plate back.

"Good girl. "

Jeremy looked at me, " Are you sure?"

I nodded grudgingly. He turned to me and gave me the "stare" you know the look a guy gives you when he want you to notice. Im not a homewrecker but theres nothing wrong with looking. As long as you don't touch. I bit my lip and gave him a little wave as he left. Zarina cleared her throat. And I turned to her and shrugged. She shook her head. I rolled my eyes.

We stayed in the room with Amara for another few hours. We finally heard someone open the door. I looked up and saw Tessa. She looked at us. Realization hit her face. She looked at all of us before placing a spell on the room. I had no idea what it did, I could only guess it was a spell so no one could hear us.

"So it's you two."

"What?" I asked.

"I would have thought it was someone older. Wiser, perhaps but I guess i'll take what I can get."

"Excuse me?" Zarina said

" I summoned you, to help me."

"Why?!" I asked.

"I needed help with Silas. That is why you are here." Tessa said.

" So you called people who didn't want to be here? Really? Okay."

" Instead of getting a witch or a werewolf or whatever, you got two teeneage who just yesterday had to go to ask permission to use the restroom, and you expect us to beat a traveller person who is thousands of years old and is named Silas?" Zarina sarcastically asked.

"Well yes."

I sighed.

"I must go soon but let me tell you everyone of your abilities while you are here, you cannot die. You're healing abilities are much stronger as well as your strength and speed."

"That's awesome." I said looking at myself.

"So we're basically hunters?"Zarina said.

"Yes, in a way." Tessa said.

"Cool. I got powers."

"So how long are we gonna be here?"I asked psyched about the powers but still not completely excited about being here.

"However long you are needed. Now if you excuse me I must talk to her."

Our hearing went away for a few minutes while she talked to Amara. I looked at there exchange and felt a bit scared but the feeling soon went away. Tessa faced us one more time before walking out the room all of our senses back. After she left it was hours again as Amara was taken and not returned. We heard noises upstairs and then everything stopped. By that time sleep overtook me.

Sorry that took so long guys. I had major distraction/writers block.


End file.
